


A Warm Embrace

by MaidenM



Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Monsterfucking, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles, mild dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: Turning slowly, Ferdinand faced the creature. From what he could see in the dark it resembled a crawler but… it was larger, fatter. Its jaws were different too, with mandibles the common crawler lacked and what appeared to be a great tongue sticking out.“Hello?” Ferdinand asked and immediately felt very stupid for it.Until it chirped back.
Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786168
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	A Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme. Ferdinand + tentacles, what more could one ask for? Slight dub-con, but rest assured Ferdie is enjoying himself.

With a wince Ferdinand pulled his hand back from where he had been checking the damage to his leg. He had definitely sprained something in the fall, and there was enough ache all around that told him there were going to be bruises all over him tomorrow.

Not that that was his biggest concern right now. A much bigger one was the issue of  _ ‘is anyone going to find me?’ _

During the battle in the desert he had stepped on unsteady ground and the next thing he knew he was falling. A not-too-gentle slope had broken his fall somewhat but he had no idea how far he had gone before he ended up… here. Here being below ground, in some sort of cave network.

They had been fighting those giant worm-creatures. This must be their home.

He really hoped his classmates would find him.

Using his lance, which had broken in the fall, as a makeshift cane he managed to stand up with only a slight bit of pain. If the crawlers lived here it stood to reason that these caves led back up to the surface at some point. Maybe he could find his way out.

He only managed a few steps before the uneven ground caused him to lose his footing. He yelped, having landed on his bad foot.

“Damnation,” he muttered. Another attempt got him a few feet before he heard a rumble. A low, slithering rumble that came closer.

His blood went cold as a giant crawler came into his vision.

He should have thought something along the lines of how Ferdinand von Aegir would not fall here. He should have thought that he would live and prove himself to Edelgard, to his father, to everyone. But as the jaws of the creature opened and came closer he could only think that he had met his doom.

Behind him, however, came a shrill shriek that stopped the creature dead in its tracks.

Mystified, he watched as the crawler stilled and slowly, like it was apologizing, slithered back into the darkness.

Ferdinand stood still, not quite sure if he wanted to meet what must be behind him. Whatever it was, it was big and powerful enough to scare off one of those creatures and it took several seasoned warriors to take down even one of them.

When suddenly, whatever it was… chirped at him.

Turning slowly, Ferdinand faced the creature. From what he could see in the dark it resembled a crawler but… it was larger, fatter. Its jaws were different too, with mandibles the common crawler lacked and what appeared to be a great tongue sticking out. 

The greatest difference was its underbelly. It appeared to have many long and slender limbs like a centipede, but it was difficult to make out in the darkness of the cavern.

“Hello?” Ferdinand asked and immediately felt very stupid for it.

Until it chirped back.

His eyebrows shot up, watching the creature curiously. He couldn’t explain it but… he felt no threat from it. It seemed… kind? It seemed to coo at him, leaning down to observe him.

“Ah, careful!” he exclaimed as the creature’s tongue moved in a little too close to his wounded leg. “... I am hurt,” he tried to explain, on the off chance that it could actually understand him.

The creature paused before resuming its advance. Ferdinand breathed in sharply in shock as the slippery tongue moved against his leg, around it, into his damaged boot.

And then breathed out when his pain left him almost entirely.

“I… thank you?” he said uncertainty. Logically he knew it couldn’t have healed him, it was more likely something in its saliva that numbed the pain, but he couldn’t help but to try to put some of his weight on his wounded leg.

At which point, the creature reached out with multiple tendrils, lifting him clear off the ground.

“H-hey! I’m alright, I was just--” He stopped. As strange as all this felt it felt weirder to try to explain things to… whatever this was, at this point he was contemplating that maybe he had hit his head in the fall and this was all his imaginations doing.

Although why he would imagine that the creature started to remove his boots and his armor was beyond him.

The tendrils, the things he had thought of as legs until now, were long and surprisingly dexterous as they wound their way around his waist, torso and legs, pressing him closer the the body of the beast. It was warm and softer than he’d imagined. Deftly it managed to unclasp his armor, allowing it to fall with his boots to the ground below.

A tendril cradled his wounded leg, slowly snaking its way across it as if checking for further damage. Whenever he winced it paused, seemingly checking his reaction before it continued. It crooned at him in a low rumble. Despite himself, he found himself relaxing in its strange embrace.

Warm, he thought as the tendril slipped in under the fabric of his pants and this time he didn’t gasp from pain as it gave a light squeeze. The long appendage rubbed soothing circles around his calve, making him shudder in something far too close to pleasure. Another tendril slipped in under his shirt, dragging across a place that had been throbbing with a dull pain since he fell. He sighed in relief as the pain receded but didn’t fully go away.

Idly, he was aware that this process went on for a while. His limbs hung limp as the tendrils maneuvered him, cradled him and caressed him until his entire body was relaxed and soothed. The remains of his armor had fallen away, and at some point his pants had slid from his legs leaving him in only his shirt and smallclothes.

It was somehow hard to care.

Tendrils caressed his chest under the shirt, lifting it up to expose his belly to the cold of the cavern. A sigh left him, thighs clenching as even they became wrapped and a tendril came to press lightly on the underside of his sack.

He should have panicked at this point, he thought. What he did, however, was lean into the foreign touch.

The beast crooned again, squeezing him gently and letting its tongue fall against his chest slathering it in saliva and making the glide of the tendrils there easier and oh so much nicer. His shirt was soaked through, clinging the the appendages underneath as they gripped, held and explored him not unlike a lover would.

He moaned as they finally moved across his nipples, pressing them, flicking them, coating them with a warm wetness.

“I… more,” he breathed, one hand coming to guide another tendril towards him.

The creature chirped and flipped him in its hold, pressing his back against its underbelly. A couple of tendrils spread his thighs and he moaned at the delightful pressure as yet another one chose to get closer acquainted with his groin. Coiling, testing it wound around his shaft underneath his smalls sending steady waves of heat and bliss through his body.

He must have hit his head. There was no way any of this could happen, was there? 

So he might as well make the most of it.

Pulling a tendril towards himself, he gave the creature a kiss before he laid his tongue flat against it. With his other hand he stroked a tendril that was squeezing his pec rhythmically. His body undulated in the creature’s grip as he responded to each touch by leaning in, answering pressure with pressure, licking the long appendage like he had imagined doing to something much more human during his lonely nights. Almost playfully the tendril’s tip came to toy with his mouth, dragging against his lips like a strange and unfamiliar kiss.

He was idly aware of the fact that his smallclothes were gone, and that he was being moved lower on the creature’s body.

Something slick and warm pressed against his taint and he gasped breathlessly at the sensation. Arching, he reached behind himself with one arm and searched for the source of the new sensation. His fingers grazed against something solid behind him, something less flexible than the libs that cradled him but still soft enough to give under his touch as he reached for it. He had a mild idea of what it could be.

His heart raced as he reached for it to slick up his fingers.

“Please,” he breathed as his fingers prodded his hole, his cock hard and leaking with anticipation. He kissed the tendril at his mouth, sucked on it invitingly in the hopes he could show how much he wanted to explore further. The creature sang for him once more, two slick tendrils coming to join his fingers to prepare him further.

It opened him slowly, maddeningly so. Distantly he felt the bliss of his release, slow and tender but somehow stronger than it had ever been when he was on his own but his mind was too clouded to properly observe the sensation. He rocked into the intrusion, kissing and toying with the tendril in his mouth and swallowing down the slick that coated it.

He felt like he was flying.

“Please, please!” he begged eventually, lifting his head to look towards the creature. “Fill me.”

It must have understood at some level because he felt himself being pulled backwards onto the hot and hard tendril behind him.

His head swam, eyes rolling up in their sockets. It was large, how large he couldn’t tell but he felt sublime as it filled him. Slick ran down his twitching thighs, the glide of the tendrils becoming even softer around them as the creature pulled him harder towards it. He mewled in its grip, gyrating his hips for what little help he could give. Curiously he let his hand wanted to his stomach, gingerly tracing the slight bulge on his lower belly. He could almost feel it twitch inside him.

The feeling was enough to make him come again.

His eyes crossed from the force of it, mouth hanging open and slack jawed. His entire body clenched and convulsed and he groaned, a deep mindless groan that echoed in the caverns around him. His limbs tingled and his head felt empty.

He barely noticed how the creature began to move inside him.

“Please, more, further, I want…” he babbled, not really knowing what he was saying. The creature seemed to understand him on a deeper level as it pulled on him, turning his back into an arc as he faced upwards and welcomed its thick tongue into his mouth. Thick globs of saliva dribbled down his neck as the tongue moved in his mouth just like the tendril in his ass, probing further and deeper with every pass. Ferdinand whined, swallowing around it, welcoming it as it moved down his throat.

Had he been more aware, he would have noticed the press against his rim, how the tendril grew thicker and more insistent at his hole. Instinctively, his hips pushed against it, welcoming the intrusion. 

He moaned as the first egg made its way past. He became aware of it as the globe inside him pressed against his hand upon his belly. 

Moaning around the tongue in his throat, he focused his attention on his ass. His head was full with pleasure and nothing else and by the Saints he chased the feeling of the eggs slowly making their way into his body like a desperate man. For each one he pressed his hips into the creature’s touch, delighting in the stretch as it pushed and finally passed his abused hole.

_ ‘More,’ _ he thought weakly.  _ ‘Please give me more.’ _

How much time passed he couldn’t tell. One after one the eggs pushed into him, his hands tracing his slowly extending stomach as they did. His body limp in the creature’s grip, dripping with slick and saliva as the creature still pleasured him with its beastial kiss. He lost track of how many eggs had passed into him. He lost track of how many times he had come.

At last, the creature slipped its tongue out of him. It reared its head and gave a shriek before pushing him onto its thick tendril one last time and this time something warm and wet filled him until he was overflowing.

Ferdinand stared dazed and unseeing into the darkness of the cave as he leaked once it pulled out.

Carefully he was laid to the ground, the creature’s tongue making one last pass over his body as if the clean him up. His belly was so full and warm but there was no pain aside from a dull ache. Above him came a pleased chirp, then a rumble as the creature seemed to leave. What little clarity he had left told him he was abandoned, that he should have been protected, before he heard echoes of feet and shouts that were decidedly human from the depths of the cavern.

He huffed out a laugh. He couldn’t find it in him to even be ashamed.


End file.
